


Benched

by Sinesthero



Series: Titans of Industry [7]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Caning, Dominance, Flogging, M/M, No Plot ;D, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Furniture, Smut, Spanking, Submission, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlywed business partners, Rhys and Vaughn, privately celebrate the CEO's thirtieth birthday with the gift of erotic furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent gayperion smut. ;D

The contraption was surprisingly comfortable, Rhys thought, though he kept it to himself.

Constructed of wood, metal, and leather; the bench was painted and upholstered in black.  It made for a sleek and attractive piece of sexual furniture.

There were rectangular, padded boards that cushioned his knees and shins before angling up almost vertically.  They held those long, pale legs of his so that they were spread apart and angled out. The padding continued up on to the main beam that balanced the whole affair and held it to the ground. The beam bent down at a slight angle from the place where his hips rested. Two more padded boards served for the restraint of his arms. They were set lower down to keep his chest tight to the padded bench.

Once the blood-red ropes were lovingly tied in place, Rhys could hardly move at all. The two pale cheeks of his tight, toned ass were now the highest point of his body with his head angled down to stare at the floor.

His arms were tied skillfully and artfully to the bench at the wrists. Both his ankles and his thighs were individually bound to their rests with a surplus of fancy knot work. Vaughn had grown almost obsessed with rope work since they were reunited. He approached it with his usual deviously analytic mind and geeky enthusiasm for learning and applying new skills.

A girdle of the red rope just over his hips bound his torso to the bench.

Rhys licked his lips in anticipation. He was naked; save for a red, leather collar with a large silver O-ring glinting at its center. His auburn hair was styled back with copious amounts of hair gel into stiff perfection.

Vaughn loomed behind him, always relishing these moments when he could stand taller than his towering husband. His lustrously long, brown hair was left down and flowing to his shoulders.

Black, spandex cycling shorts clung to his muscled thighs and outlined his package perfectly. His only slightly hairy legs were left bare from mid-thigh until they were met by slip on leather clog slippers.

A charcoal-gray, thinly strapped tank top left his shoulders and arms exposed but covered his chest and abdominal muscles. It was so tight  that you could see their bulges through the thin fabric.

The shorter man enjoyed the feeling of being clothed while he walked around his naked and helpless lover to observe the aesthetics of his handiwork. It helped to clearly delineate the realities of their power exchange.

“Do you want photographs, Rhys?” He asked him as he completed his circuit around the bench and returned to his position behind him. One hand reached between the captive man’s legs to caress first his achingly erect cock before briefly cupping his balls.

Rhys made a soft groan of need as his lover stroked him. He quite forgot the question that was asked of him as his eyes closed.

Vaughn gripped his ass between thumb and forefinger and gave it a savage pinch, hard enough to make Rhys squeal. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes! Please, Sir! I’d love pictures.” Rhys chuckled though he could feel his face get hot.

“Good,” he replied before using his glasses to take a series of photos as he again walked around the bench. He intentionally left the fake shutter sound on so that Rhys would know exactly when he was taking the shots.

Rhys kept his head down as his lover photographed him. Even though were anyone to ever see the shots they took it would be abundantly clear who was in them, he was still shy about showing his face.

“You look _amazing_ on it. Do you like it?” Vaughn asked before he removed the glasses and set them aside on a nearby crate.

“I _love_ it,” Rhys enthused, “And the collar. _Thank you_.”

“Happy birthday, Sweetheart. See? Thirty doesn’t have to be _so_ bad.”

“Stop reminding me that I’m ancient.” Rhys grumbled as he squirmed against the padding to test how much he could actually move. He had more range of movement in his arms than on his legs since they were bound in two places.

“You’re so dramatic,” Vaughn laughed.  

“You’ll understand when you’re thirty,” Rhys grumbled, knowing full well he was being ridiculous.  

Vaughn snickered, “In two months? Yeah. I’m pretty sure I’ve already come to terms with it, babe… and you’re about to.” He laid his palm on Rhys’ ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Hmmmmm, Please get started. I want you... _so_ bad,” Rhys said in a low sultry voice as he peered up at his husband over his shoulder.

“I’m going to take pictures _after_ I’m done too,” Vaughn promised with a wink.

The only response to that was a lusty whine of need.

Vaughn strolled around to Rhys’ front and took him by the hair, using his grip on it to pull his head up slightly so that he could force him to rub his face against the erection straining the front of his shorts.

Rhys eagerly pressed his lips to the front of Vaughn’s shorts, though he continued to whine at the tug of the fingers in his hair as traced the hard line of his cock over the fabric.   

The dominant crouched down and pressed his lips against his lover's for a firm, possessive kiss. Looking into his eyes when he pulled away he murmured, “Time for your birthday spanking.”

“Yes Sir.” Rhys’ heart beat a little faster both from the promise of pain and from the clear pleasure in his partners eyes.

Vaughn had already thought to lay out an array of toys to use for the spanking, but they were all out of the bound man’s line of sight. He wasn’t planning on really hurting him badly, so even the worst of the implements he laid out were going to be used mildly.

He stood at Rhys’ side and started kneading and massaging his ass cheeks again. “I’m going to count for you so you don’t have to worry about that. You just… lay there and take it.”

“Yes sir.” Rhys purred. “Ready when you are.” He bit his lower lip in anticipation.

The hand lifted off his behind and clapped down, hard, with a resounding slap. The skin turned even whiter for a second before blooming into a stinging pinkness. “One.”

A faint grunt was given in response to the blow. It was harder than he had been anticipating, “You’re... uh… heh… not… messing around, eh?”

“You can take it,” Vaughn assured, sounding slightly dismissive, before repeating the swat on Rhys’ other cheek. “Two.”

Rhys hummed softly and his brows furrowed.

Vaughn’s other hand trailed up and down Rhys’ back a moment before slapping Rhys sharply again, “Three.” He always liked to make the first couple of blow hard so he could get Rhys’ attention.

Rhys’ eyes closed as he enjoyed the burn and tingle of each of the individual slaps as Vaughn continued to count them out.

Swat. Vaughn struck him again, “Four.” After another swat, he called, “Five.” Vaughn admired the way the bench forced Rhys’ ass to stick out just perfectly for him to smack it.

He paused to put a hand on each cheek and gently spread them apart and squeezed them. “I’m going to make you feel _so_ good after I hurt you _so_ bad.” Vaughn said in a low voice full promise.

“Oh _Vaughn_ … I love you so much.” He wished he had more room to move to create some friction for his achingly hard cock.

“I love you too, my pretty, kinky boy.” He picked up the small rectangular hair brush from his array of implements.

Rhys said with a whine, “Thirty year old boy.”

Laughing at his lover’s misery Vaughn said, “Doesn’t matter how old you’ll get… or that you’re slightly older than me. You’ll always be my boy.” To prevent a sassy response, he swung the brush hard against one cheek and said, cheerfully, “Six.”

“Oooooooooooh,” Rhys murmured; his eyebrows slanting into an expression of pain before relaxing back to a semblance of normal.

“You like that, baby?” Vaughn asked before swatting him again on the other side, “Seven.”

His brown and yellow eyes again opened, “Mmmm… yes, Thank you!”

“So polite! You're welcome,” Vaughn taunted with a quick set of three blows. “Eight… Nine… Ten!” He put a little bit more force into these, watching Rhys’ skin as it continued to redden.

Rhys only moaned, his hands jerking a bit against the restraints by the tenth. It hurt almost too much for a moment before the pain went straight to his cock.

The brush was set down as Vaughn eyed his options. He grinned and picked up the larger paddle. It was soon pressed it up against Rhys’ ass so he could feel what it was.

“This… this is just for fun right?” Rhys said, uncertainly.

“Hah-ha! Yes… you know we're only playing… _but_ … that being said… this bench is going to work wonders for when I need to _really_ beat your ass… and by the way…” He swatted him again, “Eleven.”

Rhys whimpered both at the swat and at the promise of how helpless he would be while receiving a punishment spanking on this bench in the future. The anticipation of actual punishment only served to arouse him further.

Vaughn kept the next volley of swats relatively light, but they still stung and broke the blood vessels under Rhys’ pale skin enough to keep darkening the blush on the CEO’s bare behind.

SWAT “Twelve.” SWAT “Thirteen.” SWAT “Fourteen.” SWAT “Fifteen.”

Rhys grunted at each of the swats. These were getting a little harder, but nothing that he could not handle in the short term.

Vaughn once again set aside the implement in favor of grabbing a new one. This time he picked up a small, leather flogger instead. It was not particularly vicious implement and seemed a good idea to switch things up. “Half way through… how you doing?”

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Rhys said, his voice soft as he felt the leather tails trailing over his warm flesh. “Wonderful. I want you to fuck me _so bad_.”

“ _Oh_ we’ll get there, soon, my boy.” He whipped the little flogger against the underside of Rhys’ left cheek. “Sixteen.”

The captive man moaned and squirmed as well as he was able as Vaughn lashed him again.

“Seventeen.” Vaughn said the word slowly and sensuously. Leave it to an accountant to make a number sound erotic.

The blows came faster together now as Vaughn refused to end before the full thirty one intended blows, but he was hard and eager to get this part over so he could move onto the sex. His erection throbbed at the thought of burying himself between those reddened mounds and taking his boy hard and rough.

The bound man could barely focus on the counting; only on the sweet, stinging pain of the flogger as it whipped across the skin of his ass and then down across his thighs. It hurt in just the way he wanted to be hurt. It was more than just want. He needed it.

Vaughn understood this. The man understood all of his needs and not only provided for them, but relished bringing the pain.  

His attention was drawn back when Vaughn had stopped flogging his ass after the count of “Twenty Five.” The dominant’s hands was back to kneading his aching flesh between his fingers. “Last but not least…” He let a pregnant pause hang in the air before saying in an ominous voice, “The antenna.”

Rhys startled at that, his eyes bulging at the thought. “What? No! Vaughn,” He stammered before correcting himself to the proper, respectful address, “Sir... _Come on_!” Immobilized, he still made vain efforts against the bonds. “ _Please_.”

The CFO picked up the foot and a half long piece of thick rubber that they were fairly sure used to be an antenna on the Helios space station and tapped it against Rhys’ behind, saying nothing.

“Oh god, no. _Please_. Sir!” Rhys had only been struck with it on a few very memorable occasions and those were entirely in punishment for legitimate misdeeds. His mind went to those bruises that lasted for many sleep cycles.

“You can take it,” Vaughn responded, firmly. Then, his voice softened and sweetened, “Trust me baby.” He tapped it, lightly, one more time against Rhys’ behind.

Struggling was useless and when it all came down to it he did trust his husband entirely, though he still whined uselessly. His ass felt like it was throbbing from the triggered nerves, but in such a pleasant way that his engorged cock was oozing slick wetness from the slit. The fear of being whipped with that antenna only served to heighten his considerable arousal. “Okay,” He breathed in soft submission.

Even without much force behind the blow, the antenna cut the air with a faint swoosh and stung fiercely upon impact. Rhys lifted his head and hissed as it connected with his skin.

“Twenty six.” Vaughn was taking these slow, giving Rhys time to recover from the shock of sharp pain before administering the next.

CRACK! “Twenty Seven.”

Rhys could not stop himself from moaning as he rubber made contact with his flesh. It was half pain, half pleasure. Each snap of the Antenna left a darkened line across his ass, though not nearly so terrible a wheal as when it was used in earnest.

The next blow slashed across his thighs and stung like a hornet sting. His breathing came hard and ragged.

“Twenty Eight,” Vaughn intoned with an imperious manner.

The antenna snapped across the under curve of his cheeks. He was nearly at his limit with his mind having drifted into that place of blissful surrender.

“Twenty Nine.”

The antenna descended a final time with a bit more heft and fire than the previous blows.

“Thirty,” Vaughn concluded.  

Rhys felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and the most pathetic, puppy-like whimpers and whines were coming from him quite against his will.  

Vaughn’s hand was on the small of his back now, just above those abused mounds. He was rubbing him ever so gently. “And now one to grow on,” He said with distinct cruelty in his voice.

Rhys whined harder in protest, knowing he was already at the very limits of what he could take and still call it enjoyable, but still Vaughn wanted to push him farther. He steeled himself and waited for a harder blow from the antenna.

Vaughn gave him the softest little tap with his fingers and declared, “There. Happy Birthday.”

Flooded with relief, Rhys gave a rather whiney laugh.

In no time he could hear a bottle being uncapped and felt wetness being poured over his stinging ass. Vaughn’s hands worked at massaging whatever manner of oil he had poured onto his posterior with both of his hands.

“You are so gorgeous,” Vaughn growled as he slid one oiled hand between Rhys’ legs to fondle his cock.

He stepped away and Rhys craned his head back to watch him as he stripped off his undershirt and shorts. After wiping his hands, Vaughn picked up his glasses again and put them on to take the promised ‘after’ photos.

While he did very much want the pictures to look at later, Rhys still whined at having to wait for the main course of this birthday banquet.

“Are you still comfortable, sweetheart?” Vaughn asked as he set the glasses aside again.

“Yes sir!” he moved his hips as much as he was able. “I am _so ready_ for you.”  

Vaughn chuckled and picked up the lube, flipping open the cap so that he could pour it into his palm and slicken up his own thick, erect cock with a wet squelching sound that made Rhys shiver. He moved up close behind Rhys, having to straddle both the tall man’s restrained legs. It might not be the most comfortable position for him, but this was not really about him. He could make it work. Carefully he worked the first two fingers of his right hand into his lover’s body to prepare him.

Rhys’ moans now sounded more lusty and less pained then they were previously. His head felt fuzzy and light as the endorphins transformed the pain into something altogether more like a euphoric drug. Vaughn’s fingers fucked him gently, plunging within him before pulling out and plunging again. It was nice, but he wanted more. He craved Vaughn’s heavy, thick cock inside him.

After a few minutes of preparation, the fingers were removed and Vaughn gave them a quick wipe down before pushing his stiff cock against Rhys’ tight ring of muscle. Inch by inch he slowly pushed himself inside his lover's body between those hot, abused cheeks. He slid his fingers underneath the ropes that held Rhys down to the bench for a hand hold and used the other to caress the red, oiled mounds of his ass.

Groaning as Vaughn penetrated him, Rhys wished he could push back to meet the thrusting but as he was he could scarcely move at all. He was helpless. That was pleasurable in its own way. All he could do was lay his flushed face against the padded cushion of the bench and take it, “Ohhhhhhhhhhh Please...“ He plead, needlessly. Vaughn would give him more.

“Anything for you, my love,” Vaughn promised as he partially withdrew his cock only to plunge it deeply back within him again, filling him up. He established a rhythm quickly, each fevered thrust making a sound of wet friction before he slapped his body against Rhys’.

Rhys could soon feel Vaughn’s teeth at his back, pinching his flesh between them before pressing wet kisses to the same spots. He let his eyes droop closed and relaxed every fiber of his being to accept the myriad sensations of pain and pleasure as the man he loved more than anything pillaged his bound body.  

Vaughn’s hand squeezed and groped at one cheek, keeping the pain fresh while he roughly fucked Rhys in the way he knew would drive him wild. His cock teased against that sensitive gland inside on the deepest thrusts. They were coming harder now and faster.

Unable to help himself, Rhys made a sobbing sound of pleasure which only intensified when Vaughn reached around his hip in the tight space underneath him to grope and pump his erect shaft. He had a sensation that felt like floating as he became overwhelmed and overstimulated.

Vaughn’s hips moved faster, pumping desperately him and squeezing and tugging at his cock. “I love you, Rhys.”

Rhys cried out, “Yes! Yes!” He bit his own lip savagely as he could feel the blissful pressure build up within him before overloading him. He wailed in ecstasy through the teeth clenched around his lower lip. He could feel Vaughn’s tongue licking across the salty, sweaty expanse of his spine. He clenched his stretched muscle around his lover’s cock to help bring him over the edge with him.

Several thrusts later Vaughn joined him in climax and he could feel the warmth and wetness of the cum as it filled him before dribbling out at the man’s continued thrusts. They eventually slowed and softened until he slid free at last.

Breathing hard, Vaughn reached out for his glasses and put them back on. “Aaaaaaaand, one more photo for the night.” He stepped back and clicked a photo of Rhys’ thoroughly used ass. “ _Nice_ … and sent to our secure private, server." A moment later he said, "Wait… _whoops_.”

“Whoops? What whoops?" Rhys gasped and his voice became high in sudden concern, " _Please_ tell me you didn’t just send those files to the wrong server.”

Vaughn’s voice sounded nervous, “Well, I could _tell_ you that, but it would be a lie.”

“Oh _Hell_ , Vaughn!” Rhys exclaimed, now seized with the terrible fear of pictures of his ass being accessible all across the Echo net. "Free my arms, _please_... I'm sure I can fix this!"

Overcome with mirth, Vaughn laughed wickedly, “Oh my God! I got you so bad, Bro!”

“Ohhhhhh! Untie me so I can strangle you.” Rhys growled and flexed against the bonds at his wrists.

“Ask nicely and I’ll consider it.” Vaughn laughed so hard it almost rendered his words unintelligible.

“ _Please_ , untie me so that I can _kill_ you, darling.” Rhys started to chuckle first and then, finally joined Vaughn in full laughter as he began the work of untying all that rope.

 


End file.
